Librarian Frei/Dialogue
Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Library (first iteration) Frei appears after Felix's demise and offers advice on how to reverse it. * "It's no use. No matter what you do, he'll end up dying here in one way or another." * "Stop making that face, it doesn't suit you. I'm a librarian. But you see, nobody comes to read anymore. Anyhow, there's no use crying over dead meat." * "There, there. Not all is lost.. aside from this person's head, I guess. Wait, wait, don't hit me for that!" * "Switch the channel. That's all." * "You'll see for yourself. Perhaps you'll get lucky enough to change history." * "I'm not telling you to do something unthinkable, am I? Besides, I am quite knowledgeable about how this place works. Ah, sorry, I am enjoying myself too much. It's the first time I've talked to an actual person in years. The door's open. Aren't you in a hurry?" * "Bye-bye. Be careful if you meet the Executioners on your way. They won't be nice like me." Library (second iteration) First conversation. * "...?" * "May I ask... Do I know you?" * "I believe it's the first time we met." * "That's no surprise. We must all look the same to you." * "No need to apologize. Is there a book you need to find? Perhaps I can be of assistance to my fellow bibliophiles. I do my best to keep everything in order in here, you know?" * "All exits here are safe. It's a library, after all." Second conversation. * "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" * "Ah, about that...well, you see, this library is the last one in the world. The moment my people enter this place, they'll burn it to ashes." * "Don't you know? Keeping books is a grave sin. Everything has to be rewritten. Some books here, however, store the information that wasn't changed for one month! Isn't that amazing?" * "They already did. I made sure no one came back. Ha-ha! That was a joke. I'm in the middle of setting up a better security system. The concept is that it might lure you in like an RPG game, but then you'll find yourself unable to get out." * "You might think I'm being paranoid, but everyone's like that these days." Final conversation. * "Anything else?" * "Name?.. I'm afraid I don't have one." * "Hmm...male species of our kind are called "Frei", so you can call me that." * "Charlotte...that's a beautiful name. I'll remember it." (Original) * "Charlotte... (..."the free one", huh.) ...that's a beautiful name. I'll remember it." ** ** = This line was refined in an update to Hello Charlotte Episode 1 that coincided with Episode 3's release, likely as subtle foreshadowing. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Memory 2: Individuality Frei is speaking to one of his security drones. *"Oh, you're flattering me." *"No, no, it's my pleasure." *"What? You want to hear about Pythias again?" *"Such a curious drone you are." *"Well, well. The Pythias, the ancient race. The females of our kind go by the name "Freya", males are called "Frei". *"Were we always just meat dolls, mere containers for the Oracle?" *"No, we weren't. Never were." *"When the Oracle appeared, the world divided into two factions." *"The globalists, who wanted their minds to become one with everyone, and individualists, who were against that." *"We, the individualists, started the Godhunt to get rid of the Oracle and globalists alike." *Why, you would ask?" *"To prevent the Death of Ego." *"Death of individuality would've meant death of all creativity and culture, and we wanted to prevent that by all means." *"But globalists were stronger." *"They outnumbered us and gave their Egos for the Oracle to take on a silver platter. They've accepted the Oracle." *"That's when individualists started to commit mass suicides, refusing to give in." *"Our downfall began quickly. So we ran like cowards." *"Isolated ourselves from the world just to stay ourselves to the very end." *"No wonder many went crazy." *"We became paranoid of every sound in the space we inhabited." *"So we've built traps. Mazes. Puzzles. Everything to hold back the intruders." *"I can't beg you not to hold grudges against any of us. We're a sick, sick nation." *"And I feel like the end is coming soon, my loyal friend." *"Or perhaps it's already come, and all that was left were recordings of our former glory. Simulations of existence." *"Who knows? Perhaps that little miss intruder will bring about our end." *"It's always something small that causes big things to happen." *"Remember, little drone." *"For living beings, the Oracle is no god. It's nothing more than a parasite of our minds." *"While it seemingly granted our wish to connect, it was what destroyed us." *"The irony is that is probably isn't even aware of what it's doing." Category:Reference Category:Dialogue Category:False Realm